


Silver Tipped

by Jakobre_the_Writer



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Huntress!Yang, One Shot, Vampire AU, Vampire!Blake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26732227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jakobre_the_Writer/pseuds/Jakobre_the_Writer
Summary: The sleepy town of Patch has been terrorized by a vampire for months. With no one able to help, and few even willing to believe that vampires exits, it falls to Yang Xiao Long to hunt the beast.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 6
Kudos: 60





	Silver Tipped

**Author's Note:**

> After seeing SayoHyou's amazing Vampire Blake art I could not write this fast enough.

Yang tightened the grip on her crossbow, silver tipped bolt already loaded. She snuck down the alleyway, towards the darkest part of town, where she knew her prey would be waiting. Patch had suffered for too long at the hands of this tyrant, this monster that swept into the town at night and drank the blood of whomever they pleased, leaving dried out corpses rotting in the street. No one had taken the threat literally when a few of the rougher criminals had wound up missing. That was the way of things, they said, the criminals had probably gone on to bigger towns, Patch no longer providing the depraved entertainment they craved. It wasn’t until the mayor had vanished overnight that panic set in. The hastily elected acting mayor had ordered everyone to stay inside and a militia formed to stop whatever plague had struck their town, but to no avail. The monster kept coming and people kept disappearing. Eventually the militia had dispersed and every kept to their homes, hoping the night would pass them by uneventfully.

Now, after weeks of research and tracking, Yang was certain she was closing in on the creature. It was a vampire, it had to be. There was no other creature in the world that could be so dangerous and yet unseen. So Yang had set to training, perfecting her shooting and silvering the tips of her arrows with the aid of her sister. If the town couldn't stop the monster, then Yang would have to do it herself. She had prepared for its superior strength, speed, agility, the mystical powers that vampires were said to possess. All she needed was one good shot to the heart, and that would be the end of it.

She was in luck, judging by the sounds of wet slurping and feeble struggling. Yang took a deep breath at the end of the darkest alley in town, usually a hideout for criminals and lowlives, but now the home of something much worse. She let out a long breath and whirled around the corner, snarling as she gripped her crossbow, ready to fire. 

Yang had expected a gigantic monster with massive leathery wings and horns of fire, fangs the length of her finger and a lashing tail. She had expected a monstrosity that deserved nothing but death. Instead, what she found made her pause, even as her instincts screamed at her to shoot. Yang had never expected the lithe young woman with black hair and cat ears, amber eyes glancing over lazily at Yang as she suckled at a man’s neck, blood dripping down her neck in a rhythmic one...two...three... The vampire, for that was what she was, dropped the man, who collapsed to the ground in a heap. Yang snarled again and forced herself to fire, the bolt sailing towards the vampire’s chest with lethal intent. The vampire didn’t even flinch, one hand snapping up and catching the bolt between two fingers. She lifted it to her eye and studied it, her lips curling in disgust and revealing a pair of vicious fangs. 

“Silver tipped,” the woman drawled, “You’re smarter than the rest.” Yang was already loading another bolt, pulling the string back on her crossbow and placing the bolt in place. As she raised her crossbow to fire, the vampire was suddenly in front of her, barely half a foot away. Yang yelped and tried to turn to fire, but the vampire grabbed her crossbow and wrenched it out of her hand without so much as a grunt of effort. Immediately Yang leapt back and drew her dagger, also tipped with silver and got ready to fight. The vampire sighed and shook her head, as though annoyed. “Why does everything think they can fight me hand to hand?”

“It’s a silver blade,” Yang growled, “I can kill you with this.”

“And I can tear a house down with one hand and my eyes closed,” the vampire said bluntly and Yang felt her blood run cold, “Trust me, you won’t win that fight. More skilled hunters than you have tried.” 

The vampire took a step forward and Yang swiped at her. Immediately the vampire caught her arm and tweaked it lightly, making Yang cry out in pain, the dagger falling from her grip. With another cry she was pushed up against the wall and suddenly the vampire pressed herself flush against her, their noses practically touching, their eyes inches apart. Yang felt all her bravery, her courage, her training, slip away as the vampire’s eyes flicked down to her neck, accompanied by an appreciative smile. “Please,” Yang whimpered, “Don’t kill me.” 

“Kill you?” the vampire said slowly, “No, not you. There’s others who are more deserving of my time.”

“Like the mayor? Like the baker down the road? The banker?” Yang said, listing of the names and occupations of the victims in a nearly incoherent babble. The vampire nodded slowly with each name, her expression changing to a mixture of exasperation and amusement as she listened to Yang speak. 

“Why them?” the vampire murmured as Yang finished, and Yang nodded with a quick, jerky motion. “The mayor has a history of defending men who assault women. The baker was poisoning his family to collect on the inheritance he thought himself owed. The banker’s family,” the vampire spat the word ‘banker’ like it was poisoned, “They’re doing much better now that he’s gone.” 

Yang could only stare at the vampire in disbelief. She’d heard about the mayor’s unfair involvement in assault cases, knew about the baker’s ailing family, had never liked the banker, but none of it had seemed like a cause for this kind of brutal death. As though sensing her question, the vampire let out a sigh and said,

“You’re wondering what gives me the right to be the executioner.” Yang nodded slowly. “Nobody did but me,” the vampire said flatly, “I made the decision myself. I know what it’s like to be abused, to be treated like property.” For a moment there was a faraway look in the vampire’s eyes and Yang felt her heart soften just a hair, immediately hardening her defenses again. “No one,” the vampire continued, “No one should ever have to endure that. You think that I’m a monster, right?” Yang nodded again and the vampire sighed, looking away. The break in eye contact was all that Yang needed to blurt out,

“You’re a vampire, for the sake of the gods. Who could abuse  _ you _ ?” 

The vampire snapped her gaze back to Yang and the blonde shrunk back against the wall as though to slip through it and escape, but the wall didn’t give. Yang had expected a glare, a snarl from the vampire, but instead there was only a tired look of resignation in her eyes. “Nobody’s born a vampire. I got turned by someone I thought I loved. It was just power, control. He wanted me as a pawn. The moment I could break free, I did and I dedicated myself to making sure no one had to go through that kind of hell ever again. I don’t expect you to understand and I don’t expect you to care either, but trust me, hunter. There are monsters that go bump in the night, and most of them are far more human than you would think. I’m just the one who bumps back.” 

With that the vampire pushed away and Yang slumped against the wall in disbelief. The vampire rolled her neck and glanced up at the sky, then nodded with satisfaction. As she turned to leave, Yang yelled out, “Most of them?” 

The vampire froze in the alley, turning back with a sly smile, “I knew you were a smart one. There’s a lot more than vampires out there, you know. You might want to get ready to fight them too, my heart tells me a few are on the way. They won’t be so picky when choosing a meal.” 

“You’ve fought them?” Yang asked and the vampire nodded curtly. “Teach me.”

“Excuse me?” the vampire said with an amused smile, “You were trying to shoot me five minutes ago, now you want my help?”

“I don’t know what kind of creatures are out there, but you do,” Yang snapped, mustering what courage she still had, “I need a teacher. Nobody in town even thinks vampires exist, they can’t help me.”

“And books can only do so much, obviously,” the vampire mused, then gestured at Yang’s discarded crossbow. She met Yang’s eyes and narrowed her own, the amber flooding with red, tinging the depths a haunting orange, but then Yang blinked and it was gone. “You won’t be much good even if I train you.”

“Try me,” Yang said, standing up to her full height and the vampire laughed, a long loud sound that somehow, even with the nightmarish situation she was in Yang still found undeniably attractive.

“It’d be easier if I turned you,” the vampire said softly, making Yang take a step back in horror, “But obviously that won’t happen, so we’ll work with what we have.” The vampire smiled, revealing those fangs once more and said, “Meet me here in two days, and we’ll get started.”

“Why not now?” Yang asked and the vampire rolled her eyes.

“I just fed, I need time to digest and work the blood into my system properly.” Her smile grew slightly and she drawled, “I bet the books never mentioned that part, did they?”

“Why not tell me where you live, so I can meet you there?” Yang asked, and the vampire rolled her eyes.

“So you can organize a mob and try to kill me? I’m dead, not stupid.” 

“I wouldn’t do that.”

“Why should I trust you?” the vampire asked and Yang raised an eyebrow imperiously.

“For the same reason I’m trusting you not to drink me dry.”

The vampire pursed her lips in thought for a moment, then nodded slowly. “Fair enough. Two days, back here.”

The vampire's eyes glowed orange once more and Yang snatched up her dagger and crossbow, then turned to confront the vampire again, but she was gone. In her place was a small card that Yang picked up with a furrowed brow. The handwriting on it was excellent, obviously from someone well trained in the finer things in life, but that didn’t stop Yang from sighing and shoving into her pouch. “Call me Blake,” yang muttered as she started walking home, “Who does she think she is?” The question had no answer, either from Yang or the empty streets around her. Then again, she mused, in two days she would get the chance to ask. 

**Author's Note:**

> This might get expanded or reworked later on. I'm in the middle of a bunch of AU's so it might not happen for a while.  
> Hope you enjoyed!  
> Comments are always appreciated!


End file.
